


The Deal

by Jackb



Series: Peek on another universe [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Caring Satan, Gen, I have no idea how to tag this fic, arrangement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 22:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackb/pseuds/Jackb
Summary: Hell has a proposition to make to Heaven. No matter what side win Armageddon, the other side don't have to die until extinction, right ?





	The Deal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FireChildSlytherin5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireChildSlytherin5/gifts).



> Please understand that english is not my first language, please be tolerant for any mistake and point me out the biggest if you see any :)

It had not been long since the Great Angels War and the Fall that followed. Things had started to settle a bit, to organize and heal. The separation between the Angels and the Fallen had been hard and painful. All were cut from the vital, warm and comforting unity they always knew and had that taking a breath, or just simply existing in this new state of things was of an excruciating agony. You were amputated from so many and if the gape and void left by their absence had started to close, it still felt odd for everybody. They would always feel like something is missing.

Especially the Fallen that had lost Her light too.

None from both sides were truly used to the new order that had taken place, nor to any of the new rules and prophecies that appeared every day and would guide them in the future.

Lucifer, well now, Satan hadn’t expected it to go that far, but he doesn’t regret anything, though the future he had hoped was not an eternity of a constant grueling fight with their former sibling. But he knows it won’t stay that way. It can’t. Unity call. And it’s loud. They’re all more than individuals and they need the harmony they need to be one again.

Nor Heaven or Hell can form this unity on their own as long as the other side exists. They can feel it. And one day, this new order of things would end, it must, for a new era can open for them, and what better than to end what was started by a war than a war ? Armageddon. The Last War to bring back unity. Bring it back with a simple price, the end of the other side.

It’s unsettling.

They have to prepare for a slaughter.

And it’s what worry Satan. Despite the War, despite his sibling turning against him and all the other Fallen, despite the despise, he still loves them. He still loves them all. He doesn’t wish to butcher them.

And maybe, it doesn’t have to end in a gruesome bloodbath.

This simple thought lead to the first and unique official meeting between Hell and Heaven, it took place in a neutral, untouched place on a coast on Earth. Satan himself who requested it.

Mammon is impatient and keep pacing around the place, exhausting Belphegor who’s sitting on the sunbathed sand, Leviathan whose true form can’t stay in a shaped body kept knocking a rock with his tail absently, making waves by the strength of the moves and Beelzebub stand still, eyes up in the sky judging Heaven and their poor timing.

Heaven didn’t agree for this meeting in the first place, sure, but didn’t decline either and despite their protestation, the four of them were ordered to wait for Heaven representative for as long as needed. Satan would have gone himself if only his form was not too strong for the newly formed Earth or a body. So he had made Beelzebub his messenger, the three others were mostly backup and support in case it turned wrong.

It’s only at the birth of the night that Heaven chosen representative came down on Earth. Gabriel walked in front of Beelzebub, his lips were pressed against each other, and he didn’t feel very open to the discussion, but he was God messenger, it was his role and, at least, he came, behind him Uriel, Jerahmeel and Barachiel stood straight and focused. The Demons did the same.

Beelzebub swallowed a bitter comment but Gabriel outpaced them and opened the dialogue.

« Why this meeting ? » He asked a bit harshly. Which only made Beelzebub spit back their comment.

« Took your time, did God really took that long to make a decision about this matter ? »

  
Gabriel didn’t answer and the little tension in his posture sell it for the Demon.

« She didn’t say anything, am I right ? » Gabriel continued to ignore the question. « Still silent huh, so what, you all decided on your own to come to this meeting ? » The archangel turned toward the other who nodded.

« We did. » He answered.

« So you’re here unofficially ! We requested an official meeting ! We’re not here for jokes and mockeries ! » Mammon protested vividly.

« We’re here officially. God left us take the decision and we decided to answer positively to your request. Now if it’s to ask to come back to Heaven, be sure that it is impossible. She banned you all from Her light. You know none of the Fallen can come back. »

« It’s not why we asked for a meeting. »

« Then for what ? » Uriel cut Beelzebub.

« I’m coming to it. » They answered bitterly. « It’s about Armageddon. »

« There’s nothing to say about it ! It will happen and this situation you all’ve put us into will end. »

« We care to differ. There’s a lot to talk about. » Belphegor insisted.

« We have an arrangement to propose. » Beelzebub centered back the dialogue whiles pacing around the Archangel.

« An arrangement ? » Gabriel chuckled. « You really imagine we would make a deal with you. »

« Pretty bold to think you can propose anything that could interest Heaven or God. » Barachiel added.

« Oh I think you might find it worth your time. » Beelzebub focused back on Gabriel and he did the same. « Sure the fight is inevitable, but it doesn’t have to end in death. Our proposition is that if Hell win. » Gabriel scoffed. « And I assure you, we will win, every Angel will be offered to fall and join us. No Angels will be unnecessarily killed. In exchange, if Heaven win, you will find a way to spare as many Demons as you can and not slaughter us to extinction. That’s the deal. »

  
Gabriel let out a little laugh who stopped at the moment he saw how Beelzebub was watching him, deadly serious. This whole proposition had felt like a joke, but it was real. He swallowed hardly, his face turned serious and tense. He didn’t say anything for a long time, nor any of the other Archangel who just shared wondering look.

« So ! What you do think ? Do you agree ? » Beelzebub pressed.

It didn’t really help, Gabriel looked almost panicked. He made a waiting gesture which made Beelzebub and Belphegor roll their eyes and walked toward the other Archangel to discuss. Beelzebub joined back her own group.

The proposition was unsettling.. And kind. Unsettling by its kindness and care. Really, it should have been a joke, but it wasn’t, it was clear that it wasn’t. At least, they believed it. And it took longs minutes before Gabriel returned back, Beelzebub joined him.

« Why would you do that ? » He asked. Beelzebub crossed their arms.

« Because we can and because slaughtering every Angel is not necessary if there is a way for them to live, differently yes, but none of you have to die. The idea is to reach back unity, right ? If all Angels fall, unity would be back. »

  
Gabriel pressed his lips and joined the other to chatter a bit more, then he came back once again.

« You know you can’t return back to Her light, you will never be an Angel again. »

« Yes we know ! » Beelzebub answered exasperated.

« Then you know we can’t return your proposition. To bring back unity, from Heaven perspective, all Demons have to die. We have to slaughter you, that is Her will and command. »

  
Leviathan growled at Gabriel words but Beelzebub shushed him. They had expected this answer. Except if God changed Her mind and accepted them back, if Heaven won, they would all have to die. They sighed then nodded.

« Our arrangement still stands, we won’t kill more Angels than necessary, when we win, we will offer to every Angel alive the choice between Death and Fall. »

« Alright. » Gabriel agreed, a bit shameful.

« Though, there is one thing you can do, at least, if Heaven win, give Demons a quick, painless death. »

  
Gabriel turned toward the other Archangels for approbation. It pissed of Beelzebub.

« It’s not much to ask ! » They barked. The Archangel turned to them.

« We can agree on that. If Hell win, you will offer every Angel with no exception the possibility to fall and if Heaven win, we will offer every Demon with no exception a quick, painless death. »

« We got a deal ! »

  
Both stand out their hands Beelzebub's one was above Gabriel’s and they summoned two pieces of paper where the deal was written on so each side would have the own copy.

« Be my guest. » Gabriel invited.

Beelzebub scoffed but despite how insulting and untrusting the Archangel were they still signed the two papers first, Gabriel did the same and with one last salute they both returned toward their own side.

Beelzebub new Satan would not be fully satisfied by this, but it was the best they could obtain. On his side Gabriel hoped that God would not punish them for making this decision without Her direct command and approval. It was odd and unsettling to know it was Hell who offered such mercy instead of them.

Sometime Gabriel did not quite understand God will.

** End. **


End file.
